generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Noah Nixon
Hand to hand combat Marksmanship |weapons = EVO blaster |first appearance = "The Day That Everything Changed" |last appearance = "Endgame, Part 2" |gender = Male |specie = Human (current) Human EVO (formerly) |hair color = Blond |eye color = Blue |portrayed by: = Fred Savage }} Noah Nixon is a human agent sent by White Knight to befriend Rex and subtly influence his decisions to make him more compliant. At some point, Noah came clean to Rex about being a secret agent. Rex, who wasn't fond of the truth, threatened to estrange Noah but the two came to good terms, eventually becoming best friends. History Early life Prior to the series, Noah was hired by White Knight as a secret agent for Providence. He was hired to keep his eye on Rex for future references in case his behavior got out of hand and even got paid in the process. Noah mentioned that he made the choice because he believed that he could have an important role during the war and that things were getting tough. Season One The Day That Everything Changed Noah introduced himself to Rex and Bobo right after the Skaters suggested going to an arcade to use Rex's powers to hack the games. Noah and Rex immediately hit off after Noah offered to buy them some soda. After they talked to each other for a while, Agent Six and some Providence agents came to retrieve Rex and Bobo. When the group was ambushed by the Pack, Noah got pushed through a portal to Abysus by Skalamander. Back in Abysus, Noah and Bobo were taken to the gardens by the Pack. Noah noticed that the statues in the garden weren't actually statues but once living EVOs that had been petrified, to which Skalamander replied "smart kid," right before attacking. Noah managed to drop-kick Breach, incapacitating her for a moment. Later, when Rex was battling Van Kleiss, Noah suggested that Van Kleiss didn't just control the earth, but that he was actually a part of it. Rex confirmed this by sensing that every square inch of Abysus was infused with nanites. Eventually, Rex, Bobo, Noah, and Agent Six managed to escape from Abysus. It is later revealed that Noah was hired by White Knight in order to keep an eye on Rex. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" String Theory Rex sneaked out of Providence Headquarters to play basketball with Noah. Noah expressed that he was glad that Rex was out fighting hostile EVOs, even if that meant that Rex was not normal. Later, Rex had Noah go to Peter Meechum's apartment to find out why Meechum was going on a rampage. Noah found out that Peter had a daughter named Sarah, and then Rex discovered that she had been kidnapped by Van Kleiss. 1.02, "String Theory" Beyond the Sea Noah went to Cabo Luna with Rex and Bobo. He participated in a volleyball game with Rex, which he was horrible at. The entire time, Rex and Noah talked about girls, and Noah told Rex that he shouldn't fall for a girl he didn't know, Circe. After Rex got a "date" with Circe, Noah teased him about it, saying to ask for the second date before the first one started or he'd blow it. When Bobo and Rex heard Circe's EVO call, Noah was left helping Bobo climb back up a cliff and out of the ocean, twice. Once the two of them got to the battle scene, they saved Agent Six from Breach, but all three of them ended up getting teleported to an unknown location by her. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Lockdown from an EVO.]] Noah was berated by White Knight for not having any influence on Rex and warned him that results had best be seen soon. Later, Rex walked in on Six escorting Noah out of the base. To cover for Noah, Six stated that he had brought him into the base for company for Rex, which both Rex and Dr. Holiday found suspicious. Later, while giving Noah a tour of the base, Rex and Noah wandered into a bunker and accidentally released a powerful spider EVO which promptly wreaked havoc on the base. Sensing their demise, Noah revealed that he was a spy for White Knight, causing Rex to become so angry and frustrated, he lost control of his powers. After numerous threats of not being seen again Noah was eventually taken away by the spider EVO. Dr. Holiday was able to convince Rex to forgive Noah, allowing him to defeat the EVO. However, Noah's revelation prompted Rex to leave Providence for a time, while Agent Six covered for Noah by stating that it was himself who told Rex of the spying. 1.04, "Lockdown" Operation: Wingman sneezes, the restaurant is ruined, prompting Noah and Rex to get food elsewhere.]] Noah had managed to ask out a girl at school, named Claire, to prom but to score points with her he set Rex up with her supernaturally unlucky best friend, Annie. He eventually convinced Rex to be his wingman for prom night. Noah was constantly freaked and stressed out all night over both the Rabbit EVO chasing Rex and Annie's path of destruction foiling his attempt at prom at every turn. After Annie and Rex destroyed the EVO, Noah was devastated to learn that they had missed prom night. However, both girls agreed that this was the best night of their lives, greatly enjoying fighting the EVO The good news made Noah believe that Rex might go on a second date with Annie, only for him to flatly refuse. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" The Hunter Noah was playing basketball with Rex while they discussed Hunter Cain, when the duo were attacked by a mob of angry protestors and Hunter's army. After Rex destroyed one of Hunter's armored buses and injured a protestor, Noah calmly suggested that Rex leave so that he wouldn't make the situation worse. 1.13, "The Hunter" Basic Noah and Rex went to a Providence training camp after being insulted by Providence agents that they couldn't last a day there. There both Rex and Noah did horribly and were instantly ranked at the bottom of the barrel (yet Noah stated that he was ranked one higher then Rex). Noah later played a central role in recapturing nine escaped EVOs with the assistance of a recruit named Kenwyn Jones and another cowardly one. The drill instructor stated that Noah had a future as a Providence agent, Rex not so much. Rex and Noah later made a bet about who could get back to civilization first. 1.17, "Basic" Promises, Promises Noah was briefly seen among the party guests at Rex's birthday party attempting, and failing, to eat a piece of chocolate birthday cake made by Doctor Holiday. Later, Rex left the room to get a camera so he could take a picture of Bobo holding Noah down with a paper bag over his head. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" Plague Noah made a cameo amongst the billions of people who had suddenly fallen asleep do to the actions of the EVO known as Patient Zero. He appeared to have been in the middle of a basket-ball game and is later shown having woken up unharmed. 1.18, "Plague" Badlands Noah joined Rex and Bobo in transporting what they believed to be toilet paper to Providence Headquarters and he later assisted Bobo and Rex in fighting off Gatlocke's anarchists. Later, Noah, Rex, and Bobo ended up getting lost in the desert again. 1.20, "Badlands" Payback Noah worked with Bobo and Rex to fight off Van Kleiss's attack on the Keep, accompanied Bobo and Rex to the Purgatory base, and finally informed Rex of Breach's attempt to demolish the base via explosives. 1.21, "Payback" Season Two Rampage It was revealed that since Van Kleiss' destruction of the base, Rex and Bobo were staying at Noah's house, in the process interrupting Noah's attempts to study for midterms. Noah would later regret his decision to accompany Rex to stop a rampaging EVO created by Van Kleiss, which was a distraction while Van Kleiss attempted to steal an energy core to power Abysus for a decade. When Rex had Van Kleiss pinned down, Van Kleiss transformed Noah into a playful gorilla/dog-like EVO and escaped with Breach's assistance. After analyzing the samples taken from the EVO Rex had cured earlier, Dr. Holiday discovered that the EVOs Van Kleiss created were unstable and if Noah wasn't cured within a hour, he would stay an EVO for the rest of his life. Noah thought it was fun and games until Rex punched him in the face. After a long and destructive chase throughout town, Rex was eventually able to cure Noah. It was eventually revealed that both of the EVOs Van Kleiss created were distractions for Breach to steal the energy core who then rescued Van Kleiss. 2.01, "Rampage" Haunted Rex's first attempt to get Claire and Noah together, via scary movies, resulted in Claire clinging to Rex instead of Noah, much to Noah's annoyance. With Caesar's help, Rex decided to up the ante in every meaning of the word, complete with haunted hotel and advanced special effects designed by Caesar. Unfortunately, Rex was forced to reveal the deception when the ghost, actually an EVO cat in a semi-gaseous state, showed up. Noah and Claire were trapped in an elevator during the struggle and Claire was revealed to be claustrophobic. Noah was able to use his psychology skills to get Claire to calm down, causing them to bond in the elevator. Rex was able to use Caesar's special effects to trap the EVO in a completely solid state allowing him to cure it. Noah got angry with Rex again when Claire began to show interest in Caesar to learn how he made the high tech gadgets used throughout the night. 2.09, "Haunted" Without a Paddle Noah convinced Rex to enroll in his school, Benjamin Franklin High School, in order to participate in a ping pong tournament. Noah's previous three partners had been hospitalized in practice matches against the East Side EVOs, a pair of EVO twin brothers named Gabriel and Michael who as a result of their mutations had fused together. With Rex's help, Noah managed to make it to the final round of the tournament. Unfortunately, things were taken too far between the twins and Rex and as a result, the lot of them were disqualified. With the tournament over, Noah presumably went back to his normal level of popularity. 2.11, "Without a Paddle" Grounded While Rex is at Providence, punished for messing up on a mission, Noah calls in while he is in math class. When Rex explains to him what he's punished for, Noah tells him to use the best of it and to throw a party. Rex agrees to it. Meanwhile on the phone, Noah gets caught by his teacher, Buchiner, and gets detention. After school is over, Rex gets out to see who his party guests are. Noah, ashamedly looks up and four hoodlums who they recently had problems with come out. While they have the "party", Rex and Noah constantly try to amuse them. Unfortunately nothing works, causing Noah to sometimes lose his interest and fall asleep. When the hoodlums want to leave after finding it lame that Rex had a boss (White Knight), they eventually get caught. Sooner or later they are all attacked by a Jungle Cat EVO that was supposedly petrified. After it escapes Providence, Noah and Rex go out in the petting Zoo to search for it. When hearing a scream, Rex and Noah run to it. At some point in fighting out, it gets distracted and turns back to stone. Noah then realizes that every time it gets distracted, it becomes petrified once again. They try to capture the EVO but it escapes, trying to get White Knight. When Rex is soon attacked by it, it's sooner or later captured and they talk him into working with Providence. After the party members leave, they insult Rex, but are dropped into the sewer lines by White Knight for intruding in his headquarters. Meanwhile Rex and Noah laugh, the same thing happens to them. 2.17, "Grounded" Season Three Phantom of the Soap Opera It's revealed that in Rex's six month absence Noah had gotten a Job as a studio page, where he made the ill advised mistake of giving Rex a tour who accidentally spills food all over his uniform. Noah hides in a supply closet while Rex is suppose to be getting the suit cleaned. During that time Noah discovers that Rex had accidentally framed him for trying to ruin some of the sets. Luckily various odd jobs Rex did around the studio managed to redeem Noah in the eyes of his manager, as a reward she allowed Noah to fill in for a injured Reynaldo on the set of the show, much to Rex's jealousy. 3.04, "Phantom of the Soap Opera" Guy vs. Guy Rex started a prank war with Noah in order to prove that he's better then him at something. Which backfired when it was proven that Noah is better then Rex at pranking. This prompted Rex to recruit Bobo to help, who in turn planned to prank Noah when he had a date with Claire. This ultimately backfired when a magnetic containment unit Bobo stole to power the prank threatened to release extremely dangerous radioactive material onto the city. Rex ultimately went to Noah for help who did what Rex should have done and called Doctor Holiday for help. After telling him how to stop the Meltdown she told him how to broadcast a video all around the world, specifically one of Bobo and Rex spazing out. This prompted Bobo to declare Noah the pranking king and Bobo and Rex to agree never to prank Noah again. 3.06, "Guy vs. Guy" Black and White Noah made a cameo as a disguised providence agent who helped the Defect Group sneak into HQ. 3.07, "Black and White" Deadzone Rex roped Noah into going to the British Rock festival with him, which, instead of a Rock concert like they thought, was a geology convention. On their way back they rescued a normal but nerdy looking man named Feakins from Providence. They soon discovered that he was actually a EVO with the ability to interfere with active nanites around him, neutralizing any and all EVO powers including Rex's. Noah helped Rex get Feakins to safety, in the process sacrificing a car he borrowed from his grandfather for the trip. In order to get away from Providence the trio planned to disguise themselves. Noah had planned to disguise himself in winter garb but due to Feakins allergic reaction to his costume, a woman, he had to switch with Noah. Rex later devised a plan to deal with Providence and get Feakins to safety, by having him and Noah switch costumes he could get him away from the attack ships and away from himself so that he could fight the ships head on. The trio reunited later with Doctor Holiday and got away from Providence with her cloaked laboratory. 3.08, "Deadzone" Hermanos After finding out Rex had inherited a ranch under his family name, Noah accompanied Rex on the trip and brought Claire and Annie along, mainly wanting to take Claire someplace exciting. After entering, Noah didn't get along with the animals and appeared to have the most problems with them out of everyone else. After finding out about Chiquito and Durango taking over the land and Rex's ranch, they were all given a limited time to properly take care of the farm or else the land would be taken from them. Noah, along with his friends, help take care of the farm and eventually won it over, defeating Durango and Chiquito in the process. 3.15, "Hermanos" Endgame, Part 2 Noah appeared after the team was alerted of Rex fighting against the Consortium. This was the first time Noah witnessed Rex's full robotic form engaged by the Omega-1 Nanite. Unfortunately, after a difficult battle, Rex was beaten until he imploded back to his regular form. The team drove into the crater caused by the explosion, and ran to his side, fearing he had rebooted his memories. After Rex awoken, he seemed to remember everything, relieving Noah. Noah and the team then infiltrated the base of the Consortium and broke inside. As Noah watched it all take place, Rex took control of the Meta-Nanites and cured the world of it's plague. 3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" Personality Being best friends and having many similar interests, Noah isn't too different from Rex. Besides being very competitive against one another (having prank matches against one another), Noah has shown to be more of a mature and responsible teenager compared to Rex. Although his original job was to keep an eye on Rex as a spy for White Knight, Noah seems to do it perfectly fine on his own on any occasion. He tends to be a voice of reason, telling Rex what's right and what's wrong. He also displays a bit of loyalty and bravery since he is willing to fight whenever trouble brews around the two. It does appear that Noah enjoys playing in ping-pong tournaments in his school, making a quite efficient team with Rex. He also enjoys playing basketball every now and then. As said by him before, he has the fourth (previously third) highest grade point average in his class, 2.01, "Rampage" meaning that Noah is very intelligent. He's very sarcastic and usually a skeptic since it's usually all he does when regarding Rex or other people. Abilities Noah is a normal human; however, that does not mean he's defenseless. Noah has taken a kick-boxing class in a mall once 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" and he's received basic Providence training. 1.17, "Basic" On several occasions, he has been shown proficient enough with Providence weaponry that he is able to fight off hordes of EVOs armed only with a machine gun. 1.21, "Payback" Noah also proved himself to be knowledgeable in psychology, as shown when he was able to calm down Claire when in a claustrophobic situation. Noah is also a star ping-pong player, short of Rex who enrolled in his school for one week. 2.11, "Without a Paddle" Noah is also able to drive. 3.08, "Deadzone" For a short time, Noah was transformed into a gorilla/dog-like EVO and demonstrated superhuman strength and speed but lost his ability to reason. Noah lost all his abilities as an EVO when Rex finally caught and cured him. Relationships Rex Salazar Noah was originally hired by White Knight to keep a close eye on Rex as a secret agent, but over time Noah eventually came to think of Rex as a friend. Noah is almost a foil to Rex's personality as he is very responsible and thinks things through logically before acting, though he wishes he could be as reckless as Rex. He tried to study for his calculus test but gave in and joined Rex when he ran off to stop an EVO He gives Rex the best advice he can and goes to Rex for help with his own problems, such as "volunteering" Rex for a double date with Annie on prom night. Noah and Rex have possibly even, to some extent, became best friends. White Knight Noah was originally hired by White Knight to watch Rex. The exchanges between them are tense and when compared to White Knight, Noah becomes visibly agitated. After Noah's cover was blown, Noah is no longer seen interacting with White Knight, possibly because White Knight no longer has need for him as an agent of Providence. Claire Claire is Noah's crush. She's a girl that goes to his school, and the two have been romantically involved with each other ever since Prom. Claire and her friend Annie, go out on occasional double dates with Noah and Rex and whenever they seem to go out, Noah tries his very hardest to impress Claire somehow. When finding out that Claire had claustrophobia, he aided her to the point where she calmed down and the two became extremely close with one other. The two even went on a date by themselves without Rex or Annie, implying their relationship has become serious. Annie Noah is somewhat good friends to Annie since he has a crush on her best friend, Claire. She and him, including Rex and Claire tend to go out on double dates. He was fully aware of her supernatural clumsiness and thought that a good date for her would be Rex since he was able to withstand all of her jinxes that would overwhelm a normal person. Appearances Trivia * Noah has an American driver's license, meaning he's either sixteen or older. 1.20, "Badlands" * Noah likes loud rock music. * Claire told Noah "There's always senior prom next year", implying Noah is a junior in high school. * Rex stated that Noah has the fourth highest GPA in his class (according to Noah it used to be the third highest). * Noah's disguise in "Deadzone" looks like a female version of Fred Jones from the Scooby Doo series. * He was ranked number 31 in Providence Basic Training. References }} Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Main characters